narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Davidchola2
In this talk page, you can ask me whatever you want. Characters I design my characters in the website Dream Dream Avatar. In the "Items" section my most searched words are "ninja", "hakama", "haori", "kosode". My most searched words in the "Outfits" section are "Naruto", "Arrancar", "Bleach". hey wanna make a character togeather--[[User:Kyūbi no Yōko|'The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox']] (Who Do You Want To Kill!) 12:53, July 5, 2011 (UTC) ok sounds goo im not really good with their history and stuff but i was thinking about making a Jinchuricki what do you think--[[User:Kyūbi no Yōko|'The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox']] (Who Do You Want To Kill!) 13:00, July 5, 2011 (UTC) ok i was thinking Yonbi but Ichibi is ok to ok so his appearance since he got shikaku he should have dusty blond hair --[[User:Kyūbi no Yōko|'The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox']] (Who Do You Want To Kill!) 13:11, July 5, 2011 (UTC) ok i will and don't worry--[[User:Kyūbi no Yōko|'The Nine-Tailed Demon Fox']] (Who Do You Want To Kill!) 14:56, July 5, 2011 (UTC) Awagakure I can see that you changed it, a lot to the better though. You've gone more detailed than I planned and I am surprised by how much you are willing to do for that article. Anyway, would just like to thank you for doing all that, I don't have much time on my hands these days, but I will try to remember to send a description or something of the guy when I have time. Mr. Uchiha [[User_talk:Kogone Uchiha|---------->]] 23:42, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Please do not use the surname Kawahiru The kawahiru name is in use by User:Silver-Haired Seireitou for his clan. Please think of a new surname. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 19:57, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Character I found it on DeviantART actually, its only a placeholder until I can find someone to draw the way I'd envisioned the character though, so I'll give it you if you want after I'm done with it. Zf6hellion 22:01, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Images Darknesslover got it comissioned by a friend. Now David, I'm going to have to ask you to stop asking every single user who uploaded a picture where they got the image. I fail to see your reasoning, despite being told countless image sites multiple times. Consider this your first warning.--Hohenheim ☯ Talk ☯ 15:07, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Kekkei tota Not everything needs to be made.....I understand kekkei tota are new, but new does not mean spam.....--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 14:13, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Please use this template when making kekkei genkai, whether they be releases or other wise. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-Taichō']] (''Request an Audience''|Main Character) 20:17, July 22, 2011 (UTC) Oh noooo~ You caught me red handed. --Fahuem 23:54, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Yeah...I really don't take kindly to people editing my pages. Furthermore, obviously the joke went right over your head, so allow me to explain. That stat chart, and nearly all of the same style on this should be credited to me. I developed the base from scratch long before your appearance on this site. While I don't mind that you developed similar stat charts, and don't expect or desire any credit, attempts to usurp my work isn't cool. Though, because I'm not particularly interested in blowing this out of proportion, I'm not going to pursue this issue any farther. Good luck on your work, and I implore you to avoid editing pages of my own or my comrades without explicit permission. Peace. --Kazeyo 20:25, September 18, 2011 (UTC) As the active admin, Im here to say that you have no right unless you have explicit proof that the work is your own. The stat charts were indeed made by Kazeyo long before you came here so please refrain from doing such edits as I will see it as vandalism. --[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'Fenix-fukutaichō']] (''Request an Audience'') 22:57, September 18, 2011 (UTC) InfoBox I use Form:CharacterX after imputing the info just his publish. Then after that just put -Infobox- on the character's page and that's its. -- Omega Sigma Talk to me 16:05, February 19, 2012 (UTC)